


You're Not The Only One Who's Hopeless.

by FrostyReports (orphan_account)



Series: Vinegar and Honey, Plus Demons and Killers. [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst, But they...don't hunt Shane, Demon! Shane, Erin's also gonna be a demon hunter, Fun fact that female character is a self-insert, Happy stuff too., Murderer! Ryan Bergara, Think of the Winchesters but they don't hunt shane, Zack is actually a demon hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: Zack adopts a beautiful, hazel-eyed girl.And then he finds out who, and what, Ryan and Shane really are.(Title from Idle Worship by Paramore)





	You're Not The Only One Who's Hopeless.

Zack doesn't know what spurs him to do this, he never did. He wasn't even high, or drunk, but he did it. Really, if you told him that he'd have a 13 year old with mad ukulele and bass skills, he would have keeled over from laughing. He had taken the chance to adopt a kid, and he managed to get her. The paperwork was hard to hide from his roommates, but they were out a lot more now, so he didn't mind as much.

  
Her name was Erin, and when she spoke, her words jumbled quite a bit. She had a bass with her, and a ukulele, and both were a turquoise blue color. Although, the bass had glitter on it. She hummed along to the radio, sitting in the front seat, sometimes perking up when a rock song would play, or when something she presumably liked would play. Zack would turn up the radio and she would smile at him, and together they would sing to shitty pop-punk, even though he was off-key, she didn't seem to mind. When he turned off the radio, she gave a small groan, since something good was playing, but quickly undid her seatbelt. They were home.

Erin carried her own bags, as Zack opened the door, and she came in silently. She kicked off her shoes gently, and smiled up at him.  
"Hey, which room will I have?"

"Well, I didn't paint it because I have two...roommates- boyfriends and that would be suspicious, but here." He made small talk while they got to the other bedroom, which was white and had a nice bed, a desk, and a mirror. There were windows, with white curtains, and a dresser. When she hugged him, and called him dad, he felt his heart flutter.  
-  
"Zack, get down here, **_now_**."  
Ah, that was his morning rest gone. He and Erin had stayed up until 3 AM, jamming to cheesy pop-punk and screaming along to whatever songs were meaningful, until they had crashed and burned away. Erin had been awake, as Zack trudged into the dining room, and he smiled, ruffling her hair.  
"Who in the...hell is this?" Zack snorted as Ryan censored himself, looking at the girl.  
"Erin, she's my fuckin' child. I adopted her." Erin was waiting, as Shane made eggs. He seemed much more lenient, although he did have a tiny bit of shock when he heard that. He then served the food, with extra plates.

  
"Thanks, pops." Shane looked visibly shaken, and Zack wanted to cry. Ryan couldn't even hide a smile, either.

"Well, guess we got a kid, now.

"Hell yeah you do, papa." That made Ryan look even more shaken, and Zack resisted the urge to laugh.  
-  
In the span of a few weeks, Zack had taught Erin how to do a lot. She could easily draw the monsters, so he taught her how to hunt them. In secret. However, Shane and Ryan still found out.

  
Shane didn't come back for quite a while, and Ryan was on edge. He should have known something was up.  
But he didn't say anything, and instead he continued to train her. Eventually, Shane and Ryan had barely been in the house, and didn't seem like they would come back. Zack was actually kind of sad, but Erin made up for it. They painted her room a nice shade of yellow, and she drew more monsters.  
That's when it clicked.  
-  
He had seen monsters. He had seen grisly beings, and the blood soaked claws of something inhuman. He had seen abusers, and things that said they were holy before grabbing your throat, and he had seen angels and demons. The angels weren't as heavenly as they seemed, and they had made him give in as they ripped him into shreds, tearing his stomach into ribbons. He never told Shane and Ryan why he had that scar on his stomach, why he screams at night because he can still remember their filthy fucking hands, and the angels were filthy, and they told him he was unclean and he had scrubbed away at his skin for hours, trying to get that scar to go away.  
Murderers and serial killers would stay nice and clean, and he had seen many dead bodies of abusers and rapists to know that they were not the monsters.

When he found out, it was casual. He just said that he knew that Ryan was a serial killer, and as long as he didn't hurt anybody he loved, it would be fine with him. He had seen worse.

All Ryan gave him was a sad smile.  
-  
Shane was a demon, and he knew that. He saw the glints, the secrets they held, saw how beautiful their handiwork was. The tales always say that demons rip you to shreds, but at least they don't hold your throat and keep you with them, toying with you until you can't breathe. He still wakes up with the stitches in his throat, feeling the red ribbon as it laces around his throat, and he asks Shane something he wouldn't have if he was a normal person.

"Do you go back to hell a ton? Is that why you disappear?" Shane goes pale and he thinks he's made a mistake, because Shane shakes with tears and he feels like it was his fault.  
"Have I really been gone a lot?" Shane asks.

Zack doesn't respond.

Erin picks a song on ukulele to calm him down.  
-  
He doesn't hunt Shane, or Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> The female character is actually a self-insert! the playing bass thing is only a little bit true, as I don't have one, but I'm learning. I do know Ukulele tho!!


End file.
